Im Eifer des Gefechts
by rosiel13
Summary: Ziva muss auf ihre Erste Undercovermission mit Gibbs, doch es läuft nicht wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat.... A/N: So jetzt bin ich ein kapitel weiter gekommen...nach Monaten -.-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, jetzt hab ich es endlich geschrieben. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

NCIS gehört mir nicht, macht aber spaß mit ihnen zu spielen mwhahahaha

**Im Eifer des Gefechts**

12:00 Hauptquartier

Abteilung von Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wenn wir ihn verhaften merken sie das wir ihnen auf den Fersen sind." McGee sah hilfesuchend zu Tony doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wieso können wir ihn nicht einfach verhaften und ihn...nun ja...verhören." schlug Ziva vor. "Gebt mir eine Stunde alleine mit ihm, ich werde..." "Nichts tun." Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee drang in die Nasen des Teams. "Officer David sie werden nicht in die Nähe des Verdächtigen gehen bis wir genug Beweise für einen Haftbefehl haben, verstanden?" "A...Ja, sir,...ähh ich meine Gibbs."

Ziva sah auf ihren Schreibtisch der mit Akten über den aktuellen Fall überschwemmt war. Tony und Tim ertranken ebenfalls hinter den Papierstapeln. Seit fast einer Woche waren sie hinter einem Drogenkartell her. Eines ihre Mitglieder schien ein Verhältnis mit einer Marinesoldatin gehabt zu haben. Als sie herausfand was ihr Liebhaber trieb entführte er sie. Seit diesem Fall stieg Gibbs Kaffekonsum immens und Tony und McGee wollten nicht mehr alleine in einem Raum mit ihm sein. Ziva war die Einzige die sich traute gegen Gibbs ihr Wort zu erheben.

"Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun, wenn wir hier weiter nur rumsitzen und nichts tun wird er einfach das Land verlassen und für immer verschwinden." "Ich habe nicht vor diesen Typen entkommen zu lassen, doch wir sind hier nicht im Irak. Wir können nicht einfach jemanden ohne handfeste Beweise verhaften und ihn dann so lange foltern bis er gesteht! Also, wenn du nichts produktives zu sagen hast, HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Gibbs starrte über seinen Schreibtisch zu Ziva die für einen Momentlang seinen Blick hielt und dann wieder zu Boden blickte.

Gibbs bemerkte das sie ihre Schultern noch mehr hängen ließ und leise schniefte. 'Oh Gott, die fängt doch jetzt nicht an zu heulen. Wenn sie das nicht aushält wie soll ich dann mit ihr zu Einsätzen fahren? Der Mossad hat stark nachgelassen.' Ziva hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich viel abbekommen. Sie war noch neu im Team und das sie auf Katés altem Platz saß machte die Situation nicht viel einfacher. Gibbs tat es zwar leid wie er sein Team behandelte aber er würde sich nie entschuldigen. Jethro Gibbs verstößt nicht gegen seine eigenen Regeln, denn für jede gibt es einen guten Grund. Er war Ziva zwar dankbar für was sie getan hatte, immerhin erschoss sie ihren eigen Halbbruder um ihn zu retten aber sie hatte sich immer noch nicht richtig eingelebt. Abgesehen von ihren Sprachproblemen waren ihre Ermittlungsmethoden alles andere als verfassungsmäßig.

"Zu letzt wurde Jackson in einem Hotel am Rande von New Jersey gesehen. Er hat dort mit seiner Kreditkarte ein Zimmer gebucht." McGee legte die Daten auf den großen Bildschirm. Alle standen auf und stellten sich um ihn herum. "Nein. Er würde sicher bemerken wenn wir ein Team dort hin schicken. Aber...nur zwei von uns währen weniger auffällig." "Juhu, Undercovereinsatz." Tony sprang auf und ab wie ein Schuljunge. "Ziva, Tony fahrt nach Hause und packt eure Zeug, ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit." Tony lief zu seinem Schreibtisch doch Ziva blieb unbewegt stehen. "Ähh Gibbs..." Aber McGee war schneller.

"Boss das Hotel ist...für Pärchen." Auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Webside einer kleinen Hotelanlage mit Pool und vielen Angebote wie Dinner bei Kerzenlicht, usw. Ziva wurde kreideweiß, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Tonýs Laune schien hingegen immer besser zu werden. "Wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde." "Halt!" Tony stoppte abrupt und drehte sich wieder um. "Du wirst die Leitung des Teams außerhalb übernehmen. Das Hotel liegt mitten in einem Waldstück die nächste Ortschaft liegt 20 Meilen entfernt. Wenn etwas passiert dauert es viel zulange bis Verstärkung eintreffen kann." "Aber Ziva kann nicht alleine dort absteigen." "Ich weis." Tony sah seinen Boss verdutzt an. "Du...nein, willst du etwa McGee schicken?" "Nein, ich werde gehen."

Gibbs drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um und begann seine Sachen zu packen. Alle starrte ihn unglaubwürdig an. "Aber Boss das ist für Pärchen, und...he...du und Ziva als Pärchen ich mein, sie ist viel jünger und..." "Willst du damit sagen ich bin zu alt?" Gibbs drehte sich langsam um und blickte Tony fragend an. "Nein, ich...nun ja du und Ziva...ihr seid halt...okay ich bin schon still." "Geht hinunter zu Abby sie soll Ziva und mir neue Ausweise geben. Wir brauchen einen Wagen und Vorgeschichte." Alle rannte in verschiedene Richtungen nur Ziva hatte total vergessen was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. "ZIVA!" Gibbs war schon im Fahrstuhl und Ziva rannte los um gerade noch zwischen den Türen hindurch zu schlüpfen.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

A/N: Bitte schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet. Kritik ist willkommen.


	2. Chapter 2

ca. 4 Stunden später

Ein Auto irgendwo zwischen Baltimore und Philadelphia

Schweigend fuhr Gibbs die Straße entlang. Der Ersatzwagen war lange nicht so schnell wie sein altes Auto. Sie würden sicher erst am Abend ankommen, da nützte keine Abkürzung. Ziva tippte schweigend auf dem Laptop in ihrem Schoß. Seit sie los gefahren waren hatte sie kein Wort mit Gibbs gewechselt. Vorsichtig beobachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel, aber ihr Gesicht war hinter ihren Haaren versteckt. "Alles in Ordnung? Ziva? Hallo." Gibbs lies das Lenkrad los und strich ihr die losen Strähnen hinters Ohr. Ziva war aber wie in Trance und als sie Gibbs Fingerspitzen an der Wange spürte schreckte sie hoch und drückte sich gegen die Wagentür und starrte ihren Boss mit weiten Augen an. "Wenn du jedes mal so reagierst wenn ich dich anfasse dann wird es reichlich schwer deinen Freund zu spielen."

Gibbs zog einen Zettel aus seiner Jackentasch. "Wir sind immerhin seit...wow, zwei Jahren zusammen. Und...Abby hat wohl mal wieder ihrer Kreativität freien Lauf gelassen. Kennen gelernt haben wir uns bei einem Urlaub in den Rocky Mountains. Haha, oh Gott, du hast dein Zelt abgefackelt." "Na toll." Ziva setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. "Den Rest können wir uns noch überlegen. Du bist vor vier Monaten bei mir eingezogen, ansonsten ist alles ganz normal." "Gibbs." "Ja?" "I...Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann gefährliche Mission im freien Feld leiten oder wo auch immer aber dieses Versteckspiel ist einfach nichts für mich!"

"Ziva." "Ja, Gibbs?" "Nenn mich ab jetzt Jethro das wirkt überzeugender." "Hast du mir überhaupt zu gehört? Das ist nichts für mich. Tony ist der geborene Undercoveragent..." "Hätte ich mit ihm fahren sollen?" "Ja...äh..nein, ich meine..." "Ich weiß was du meinst. Okay hier ein kleiner Tipp. Lass mich das meiste machen und sei einfach ganz natürlich." Ziva sah nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue direkt in seine Augen. Er konnte den Blick zwar nicht lange halte, denn er fuhr immer noch aber er wusste was das Problem war. "Versuch...uhm einfach...du machst einfach das Gegenteil." "Wie?" "Sei nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit und diesen ganzen Verliebtheitskrempel." "Und wenn dass das Gegenteil von mir ist wie denn dann sonst?" "Du bist nicht geraden bekannt dafür großherzig zu sein." "Bitte wie du meinst, Jethro." Ziva sank noch mehr in ihren Sitz und starrte nun geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe.

"Hey, ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Bist du jetzt etwa beleidig?" "Nein." "Komm schon." Gibbs nahm Zivas linke in sein rechte Hand. Sie sah wieder in seine Richtung. Er lächelte sie an, Ziva konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wann er sie das letzte mal angelächelt hatte, oder wann er überhaupt das letzte mal gelächelt hat. "Bist du mir jetzt böse?" Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ziva schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht." Vollkommen unerwartet zog Gibbs sie weiter zu sich und lehnte sich so nah an ihr Ohr das sie seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. "Gut." Jethro konzentrierte sich nun endlich wieder auf die Straße. Ziva wurde knallrot im Gesicht und wurde zurück in den Sitz gedrückt als Gibbs das letzte aus dem Wagen holte. Ihre Hand lies er nicht los bis sie das Hotel sahen.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO


	3. Chapter 3

17:42

Hotel 'Honeywoods'

Ein Hotel angestellter in Jeans und mit einem grünen T-Shirt ging über den Parkplatz. "Soll ich ihnen helfen sir?" "Nein danke, ich schaff das schon." Gibbs hatte das Auto gleich neben der Eingangstür geparkt. Er hob seine und Zivas Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. "Schatz, sperrst du bitte den Wagen zu."

Ziva nickte und fing die Schlüssel die Gibbs ihr zu warf. Sie reagierte zwar auf die Kosenamen die ihr Boss ihr gab, doch irgendwie war es ungewohnt. Beide warteten vor der Rezeption auf ihren Schlüssel. Ziva spürte wie Gibbs seine Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter legte. "Sei ein bisschen lockerer wir machen hier Ferien schon vergessen?" Ziva lächelte in an und lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn. "So, sieh haben Zimmer 217. Gleich am Ende des Flures mit Blick auf eine Waldlichtung." Ziva nahm den Schlüssel und Gibbs brachte ihr Gepäck nach oben.

Das Zimmer war mittelgroß. Während Ziva ihre Kleidung in den Kasten räumte baute Gibbs an einer unauffälligen Stelle ihre Ausrüstung auf. "Ich rufe dann mal meinen Bruder an und sag ihm das wir gut angekommen sind." Damit ihre Tarnung nicht aufflog konnten sie keine Mikrophone tragen, außerdem war ihre Reichweite nicht groß genug . Tony muss jetzt Zivas Bruder spielen um weiterhin mit dem Hauptquartier verbunden zu sein. Er und Tim wohnen in einem Motel 20 Meilen entfernt.

Ziva ließ sich auf dem Rand des Bettes nieder und wähle Tonys Nummer. "DiNozzo." "Hi Tony, ich bins. Wir sind jetzt da." "Konntet ihr den Verdächtigen schon entdecken?" "Nein, das Wetter ist toll nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel." "Meldet euch wieder wenn es was neues gibt. Bis später und richte Gibbs schöne Grüße aus." "Ja werd ich machen, bye." Ziva lies das Handy zuschnappen und warf es gekonnt zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie spürte schon die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder kriechen. Sie streckte sich mit flachem Rücken quer über dem Bett aus. Sie ließ ihren Kopf über die Kante hängen um zu sehen was Gibbs gerade tat.

"Schöne Grüße von Tony." "Danke." Gibbs drehte sich um und musste etwas lächeln als er bemerkte in welcher Position Ziva hinter ihm lag. Alles von sich weg gestreckt sah sie ihn verdutzt an. "Was? Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase?" "Nein. Ist alles in okay." Jethro bückte sie nach unten und legte seine Unterarme auf ihre Schultern, sodass sie nicht ausweichen konnte. Bevor Ziva wusste was geschah küsste er vorsichtig ihre Nasenspitze. Ein Blitz schoss durch ihre Wirbelsäule und als er seinen Kopf etwas hob um sie zu sehen verlor sie sich fast vollkommen in dem stählernen Blau seiner Augen.

"Du bist Müde. Willst du zuerst in die Dusche oder soll ich?" "Ähmm...ja, was duschen..." "Ziva du musst dringend anfangen ganze Sätze zu bilden." "Nein du kannst zu erst. Ich muss noch fertig auspacken." "Okay." Gibbs gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er ins Bad verschwand. Ziva blickte noch einige Minuten wie in Trance auf die geschlossene Tür. Das rauschen des Wasser wirkte unglaublich einschläfernd und langsam wurden ihre Augenlieder immer schwerer.

"Ziva, Ziva! Schatz wach auf." "Was...wow. Du bist schon fertig?" "Mit deinen Sachen bist aber nicht sehr weit gekommen." Ziva setzte sich wieder auf und blickte auf ihren geöffneten Koffer. "Geh jetzt endlich unter die Dusche, du kannst ja kaum mehr stehen." "Nein, ich mach das jetzt noch schnell." Ziva stand auf und wollte gerade ein paar T-Shirts in den Kasten legen als Gibbs ihr den Weg versperrte. "Jetzt reicht́s!" Er schnappte sie an der Hüfte und warf sie über seine Schulter. "Du gehst jetzt ins Bad." Gibbs trug sie am Bett vorbei und lies im Bad etwas unsanft fallen. Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Jethro das ist nicht witzig." Ziva ver suchte die Tür zu öffnen doch Gibbs hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und hielt sie mit seinem Fuß zu. "Du gehst jetzt duschen." "Aber meine Sachen liegen noch draußen!" "Dann nimm meine." Ziva zog sich aus und legte ihre Sachen sorgfältig neben das Waschbecken und steckte ihre Haare nach oben um sie trocken zu halten. Im Bad stand noch immer etwas Dampf und es war angenehm warm . Sie stieg in die Duschkabine und drehte am Warmwasserregler. Sofort schoß ein glühheißer Strahl Wasser auf ihren Rücken. "Ahh!" Mit einem Sprung war sie wieder im Trockenen. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, ja. Das Wasser war nur zu heiß."

Vorsichtig stieg sie wieder hinein und stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur. Sie griff nach Jethros Duschgel und öffnete die Kappe. Jetzt wusste sie was sie unter all dem Kaffe und Holz gerochen hatte. Jedesmal wenn er ihr nahe kam stieg ihr dieser Duft in die Nase. Nach fünfzehn Minuten war sie fertig und roch am ganzen Körper wie Gibbs auch wenn irgendetwas fehlte.

"Oh Mist. Gibbs!? Kannst du mir bitte ein Handtuch geben hier hängt keines!" Sekunden später ging die Tür ein paar Zentimeter auf und Jethro hielt ihr ein weißes Handtuch hinein. "Danke." "Keine Ursache." Ziva umwickelte ihren Körper damit und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Gibbs saß aufrecht im Bett und Blätterte noch in einer Zeitung. Sie ging zu ihrer Seite nur um ihren Koffer leer vorzufinden. "Jethro, wo sind meine Sachen?"

Ohne aufzusehen deutete er in Richtung Schrank. Sie öffnete den Kasten indem ihre sämtliche Kleidung feinsäuberlich hinein gestapelt war. "Danke Jethro." Wieder nickte er ohne aufzusehen. Ziva entschied sich nur mit einem Hemd und einer Boxershort zu schlafen den irgendwie schien die Klimaanlage nicht richtig zu funktionieren.

Fünf Minuten später schlüpfte sie neben Gibbs unter die Decke. "Gute Nacht." Er beachtete sie immer noch nicht. "Gute Naaaacht!" Gibbs starrte immer noch stur auf die Zeitung. Ziva fühlte sich absolut ignoriert und jetzt war sie an der Reihe ihn ein bisschen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Noch bevor Jethro reagieren konnte richtete sich Ziva auf, lehnte sich an ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. So schnell wie es passiert war, war es auch vorbei. Sie ließ sich schnell zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen und drehte Jethro den Rücken zu. Verdutzt blickte er auf Zivas Hinterkopf als sie ihre Nachttischlampe ausknipste. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schaltete auch er das Licht aus und bevor er sich zu deckte wünschte er ihr noch eine: "Gute Nacht."

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO


	4. Chapter 4

3:11

Hotel 'Honeywoods'

Zimmer 217

Ziva wusste nicht warum sie aufwachte. Es lag wohl am warmen Wetter. Langsam begann sie ihre Umgebung deutlicher wahrzunehmen. Erschrocken stellte sie fest warum ihr so heiß war. Gibbs musste während der Nacht auf ihre Seite gerutscht sein und hatte nun seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen. Ziva hob vorsichtig den Kopf und versuchte hinter sich zu sehen. Gibbs lag komplett auf ihrer Bettseite und hatte von den Schultern bis zu den Zehenspitzen Ziva an sich gedrückt. Vorsichtig versuchte sie Jethros Arm in die Höhe zu heben. Doch kaum hatte sie sein Handgelenk umfasst spürte Ziva wie sich sämtliche Muskeln seinem Arm anspannte und er sie verärgert knurrend näher an sich heranzog. Ziva blieb erstarrt liegen und rührte sich nicht bis sie sicher war das Gibbs wieder tief und fest schlief. Sie ließ ihren Kopf wieder aufs Kissen gleiten und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Was auch Zehn Minuten später geschah.

5 Stunden später

Ziva war schon immer ein Morgenmuffel. Auch wen sie es immer gut verstecken konnte, sie hasste es aufzustehen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und bemerkte das Jethro nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf um nach ihm zu suchen als Gibbs plötzlich mit beiden Händen die Vorhänge aufriss und der Raum von Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde. Geblendent schrie Ziva ihn an "Ahhh..bist du WAHNSINNIG!" Schnell verkroch sie sich wieder unter der Decke. "Na komm, steh auf." Gibbs versuchte Ziva die Decke wegzuziehen doch diese krallte sich nur noch mehr fest. Jethro stemmte einen Fuß gegen die Bettkante um sein ganzen Körpergewicht einzusetzen, als Ziva plötzlich überraschend losließ und er nach hinten mit dem Kopf gegen den Kasten knallte.

Die Agentin setzte sich auf um sich über den 'Weckdienst' zu beschweren als sie ihren Boss anscheinend bewusstlos auf dem Boden entdeckte. Schnell sprang sie auf und kniete sich neben ihn. "Jethro alles in Ordnung..Jethro sag doch was." Ziva begann in nun etwas unsanft an der Schulter zu rütteln doch er bewegte keinen Muskel. "Jethro komm schon wach auf!"

Plötzlich überkam sie ein Anflug von Panik. Nicht vor der Standpauke die sie zu hören bekommen würde, sondern weil sie wirklich angst hatte das sie ihn ernsthaft verletzt haben könnte. "Wach auf...das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir leid..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Auf einmal riss Gibbs die Augen auf und packte Ziva an der Schulter und warf sich auf sie. Ihr entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei der Überraschung, verstummte aber sofort als sie bemerkte wie Gibbs sie anstarrte. "Du darfst dich niemals entschuldigen, sonst nimmt keiner mehr deinen Taten und Entscheidungen ernst. Verstanden?"

Ziva konnte nur nicken. Sie war viel zu fasziniert von dem Mann über ihr. Er war nicht schwer aber sie hatte beide Hände gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Durch sein T-Shirt konnte sie ganz genau jede Muskelfaser spüren. Gibbs brach als Erster den Augenkontakt und rappelte sich wieder auf. Ziva lag immer noch total geplättet auf dem Boden. "Nach komm hoch." Jethro zog sich mit einem kurzen Ruck wieder auf die Füße. "Zieh dich an dann können wir frühstücken gehen." Ziva nickte wieder und holte ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sie glitt langsam an der Tür herunter und blieb auf dem kalten Fliesenboden sitzen. "Wieso macht er immer sowas." Kopfschüttelnd begann sie sich fertigzumachen. Eine Viertelstunde später kam sie wieder heraus und sah Jethro neben der Tür an der Wand lehnen. "Können wir jetzt gehen?" "Mhmmm..." Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und folgte Ziva aus dem Zimmer und sperrte hinter sich zu. Händchenhaltend gingen die beiden hinunter in den Speisesaal. Es war zwar ungewohnt mit ihrem Boss so herum zulaufen (und sie war einmal mehr froh das Tony das nicht sehen konnte) aber sich hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt.

Speisesaal

Sie suchten sich einen Platz im Eck um alles überblicken zu können. "Siehst du was." Gibbs sah Ziva grinsend über seine Kaffetasse hinweg an: "Nein, aber wenn er hier war dann ist er jetzt sicher wieder weg." "Wieso?" "Weil die meisten Menschen schon früher Frühstücken und nicht ihren Freund K.O. schlagen." "Also jetzt ist es meine Schuld?!" "Reg dich nicht auf. Es war nur eine Feststellung." "Wie du meinst." Das restliche Frühstück verbrachten sie schweigend.


	5. Chapter 5

10:00

Zimmer 217

"Was hälts du davon wenn wir zum Pool gehen?" "Ich weis nicht." Ziva sah von ihrem Laptop auf. "Dort ist es am wahrscheinlichsten das wir ihn finden. Bei dem Wetter drinnen zu bleiben wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung." Gibbs deutete durchs Fenster auf den wolkenlosen Himmel. "Von mir aus." Ziva schloss achselzuckend den Laptop und schnappte einen Bikini aus ihrem Kasten und ging ins Bad.

Sie wusste das sie gut aussah aber sie hatte nie großes Aufsehen darum gemacht. Sie drehte sich hin und her um sich im Spiegle besser betrachten zu können. Der marineblaue Bikini sah nicht schlecht an ihr aus und irgendwie gefielen ihr die Bänder mit denen ihr Höschen zusammen gehalten wurden.

Als sie schließlich herauskam blieb ihr der Atem weg. Gibbs war wie vorher an die Tür gelehnt und hatte ein Handtuch über die Schulter gelegt. Er hatte eine fast knielange Badehose an die in einem etwas hellerem blaue gehalten war als ihr Bikini. Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über seinen Körper schweifen und für sein Alter sah er nicht schlecht aus.

Man konnte klar seine Bauchmuskeln erkennen und seine Oberarme schienen fast so dick zu sein wie ihre Unterschenkel. "Können wir?" Fragte er und legte seine Kopf leicht schief. "Ja, ja." Ziva griff noch schnell nach ihrem Buch und der Sonnenbrille auf dem Nachtkästchen und folgte Gibbs durch die Tür.

A/N: Brauche Ideen also schreibt mir

OXOX


	6. Chapter 6

1Am Pool

Gibbs warf sein Handtuch auf eine Liege und Ziva wollte sich gerade hinsetzten als Gibbs sie an der Taille festhielt. "Wohin so schnell?" "Ich wollte mich etwas in die Sonne legen." Ziva sah ihn verwirrt über ihre Schulter an. "Nichts da." Gibbs warf ihr Buch und die Sonnenbrille auf sein Handtuch und hob Ziva hoch. Noch bevor sie wusste was geschah standen sie am Rand des Pools und Gibbs beförderte sie mit einem kraftvollen Wurf in hohem bogen ins Wasser.

"Ahh...spinnst du. Das Wasser ist eiskalt!" "Ach wirklich?" Gibbs machte sich auf den Weg zum anderen Ende des Beckens. Ziva strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte das anscheinend auch die anderen Gäste die Aktion sehr lustig fanden. Ziva wollte gerade nach ihrem 'Freund' suchen und entdeckte ihn schlussendlich auf dem 5 Meter hohen Sprungturm. Er nahm Anlauf und landete mit einem beeindruckenden Kopfsprung im Wasser. Ziva bemerkte das er nicht gleich wieder auftauchte und sah zu spät den Schatten unter sich.

Eine kräftige Hand packte sie am Knöchel und zog sie Unterwasser. Als sie keuchend wieder an die Oberflächen kam sah in Gibbs lächelndes Gesicht. "Das findest du wohl sehr witzig?" "Total." Er jetzt fiel ihr auf das sie unbewusst ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Jethro legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, zog sie näher ans sich und lehnte seine Stirn auf ihre. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?" "Ich dachte man darf sich nicht entschuldigen." "Ich entschuldige mich nicht ich hab dich gefragt ob du mir verzeihst." Ziva versuchte leicht zu nicken doch sie kam nicht wirklich dazu. Schnell schloss Gibbs den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wusste die Agentin nicht was sie tun sollte. Undercovereinsatz hin oder her er war immer noch ihr Boss und für ihren Geschmack spielte er seine Rolle viel zu gut. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ ihre arme zu seinen Schultern sinken. Trotz des kalten Wasser wurde ihr auf einmal sehr heiß.

So schnell wie es angefangen hatte war es auch wieder vorbei. Jethro entließ Ziva aus seiner Umarmung und schwamm zurück an den Beckenrand. Seine Kollegin trieb noch einigeSekunden irritiert im Wasser. Kopfschüttelnd entschied sie sich ein paar Längen zu schwimmen.

Gibbs beobachtete Ziva von seiner Liege aus wie sie sich mit kräftigen Bewegungen durchs Wasser glitt. Doch sie war viel zu sehr in Gedanken um etwas zu bemerken. 'Was hat er sich dabei gedacht! Er hätte mich ruhig vorher einweihen können was er vor hat.'

Nach etwa 10 Längen hielt Ziva inne und ließ ihren Blick achtlos über das Gelände schweifen, bis es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Wie konnte sie das nur übersehen. Dort war er, direkt vor ihrer Nase. Jackson, er war die ganze Zeit an im vorbei gerudert. Er gute 8 Meter von Gibbs entfernt. Verdammt sie war einfach nicht bei der Sache.

Schnell zog sie sich aus dem Wasser und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich neben Jethro auf die Liege. "Schatz?" "Mmmhmm." "Da..." "Ja ich weiß das er dort sitzt.""Aber..." "Seit wir hier sind." "Dann..." "Ja das war ne Show. Damit er uns auch zusammen sieht." "Du..." "Ja ich hätte dich einweihen sollen, aber dazu war keine Zeit. Außerdem ist er nicht allein."

A/N: Sorry is nur sehr kurz aber ich hab den totalen Stress. Ich versuch mich zu besseren. Frohe Weihnachten euch alle :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: 'tschuldigung das ich jetzt erst weiter gechrieben habe....war 'ne ziemlich stressige Zeit.

11:45 Am Pool

Stirnrunzelnd folgte sie Jethros Blick und entdeckte Jackson sich gemütlich bräunen. Neben ihm lag nicht minder entspannt die angeblich entführte Marinesoldatin.

„Schatz, wärst du so freundlich?" Ihr Boss hielt ihr eine Tube Sunblocker entgegen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf seinen Rücken. Leicht nickend setzte sie sich hinter ihn. Unauffällig ließ Gibbs seinen Blick weiter über die Gäste schweifen.

Irgendetwas hatten sie übersehen. Vielleicht war die Frau doch nicht so unschuldig wie angenommen. Das er sie mitgenommen hat war nicht sehr klug aber etwas lag in der Luft, das spürte Officer David.

Als sie mit dem Rücken von ihrem 'Freund' fertig war arbeitete sie sich langsam zum Nacken hoch. Für die Ohrspitzen brauchte sie volle Konzentration. Ziva war nicht erpicht darauf zu erfahren wie ihr Boss auf einen Sonnenbrand reagierte.

„Fertig?" „Ahh...Jetzt." Die Agentin lehnte sich nach hinten und platzierte ihre Beine neben Gibbs. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und sank mit seinem Kopf auf ihren Bauch.

„Bequem" „Mhmm.." „Das hoffe ich auch." Lächelnd fuhr sie ihm durch seine Haare. Und wie das so ist blieb es nicht bei dem einen Mal. In Gedanken versunken zerzauste sie sie nur um sie hinterher wieder zu ordnen.

Ihre Trance wurde gebrochen als der Verdächtige und seine Begleitung ihre Sachen nahmen und Richtung Hotel zurück gingen. „Jethro, sie gehen. Jethro?" Mit einem Blick nach unten stellte sie fest das er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Klapps auf den Hinterkopf „Hey, wach auf." „Ich bin wach." Tatsächlich hatte er das Pärchen die ganze Zeit mit dem von Ziva und den anderen Gästen abgewandten Auge beobachtet.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung seiner Partnerin. „Willst du was trinken?" „Aber..." „Irgendein besonderer Wunsch?" „Nein, aber.." „Okey." Gibbs erhob sich von der Liege und machte sich mit Zivas Sonnenbrille in der Hand auf den Weg zur Bar.

Irgendwie wurde die Agentin nicht schlau aus ihm.

Zehn Minuten hielt er ihr ein Glas entgegen. „Danke" Wortlos setzte Gibbs sich auf seine Liebe und nippte an seinem Drink. Nach nur wenigen Minuten wurde Ziva zunehmend nervös. „Was machen wir jetzt." „Das schöne Wetter genießen." „Du weißt schon das wir nicht zum Spaß hier sind?" „Ja." „Und du willst hier einfach sitzten bleiben?" „Ja." „Okey....ich geh solang aufs Zimmer." Ohne ihren Boss eines weiteren Blicke zu würdigen ging sie zurück ins Hotel.

12:15

Zimmer 217

Zivas saß auf dem Bett mit ihrem Laptop im Schoß. Die Hitze war drückend obwohl sie die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte und die Klimaanlage mit der höchsten Stufe lief.

‚Wieso ist Jethro so stur?' Sie konnte sich kaum auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Diese ganze Undercovergeschichte war einfach nichts für sie, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Tony und McGee sehen wenigsten nicht zu wie sie sich lächerlich macht.

„Das hat eh keinen Sinn." Entnervt klappte Officer David den Laptop zu und legte ihn unten in den Schrank. Ihr T-Shirt war mittlerweile komplett durchgeschwitzt. Da Gibbs noch nicht da war entschied sie sich gleich im Zimmer umzuziehen. Sie nahm ein frisches Top und legte es aufs Bett. Lansamversuchte sie ihr Shirt auszuziehen, doch bei ihrem Kopf war Schluss. Egal wie sehr Ziva zog es wollte einfach nicht runter. „Ahh...verdammt." Ringend torkelte sie durch den Raum, stolperte schließlich über die Bettecke und landete ungebremst auf dem Boden. „Auahhh, so ein Mist!"

Sich immer noch windend spürte sie wie zwei kräftige Hände sie packten und hinunter drückten. „Halt still." Wiederwillig hielt sie inne und nach wenigen Sekunden sah sie ihrem ‚Retter in der Not' in die Augen. Offenbar hatte Ziva während ihrem Kampf nicht bemerkt das Jethro ins Zimmer kam und in dieser prekären Situation erwischte. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?" „Ja,ja."

Die hohen Temperaturen schienen der Israelin mehr zuzusetzten als sonst. Keuchen rappelte sie sich hoch und band sich die Haare neu zusammen. „Ich weiß es ist heiß und es stört mich auch nicht aber willst du dir nicht lieber etwas anziehen?" Verdutzt sah Ziva zuerst Jethro an ,der sich grinsend auf die Bettkante setzte, und dann an sich selbst hinunter. Tatsächlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit im BH mitten im Zimmer gestanden.

Geschockt riss sie ihre Arme nach oben um sich zu bedecken. „Bitte." Lachend reichte Gibbs ihr das frische Shirt. Sie drehte sich um und streifte es so schnell sie konnte über. Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie die Röte die ihr ins Gesicht stieg.

„Willst du runter gehen, was essen?" „Nein ich bleib lieber hier." „Dann bestell ich uns was vom Zimmerservice." „Wie du willst...." Seufzend sank sie neben ihren Boss auf die Bettkante. „Bist du irgendwie böse auf mich?" „Ach nein...wieso den? Du machst sowieso was dir gefällt und befindest es nicht für wichtig mich einzuweihen. Anscheinend bin ich eh nur hier damit du eine Tarnung hast und nicht zum Arbeiten..." „Eigentlich wollt ich es dir beim Essen erzählen aber weil du mich so nett darum bittest....Unsere Verdächtigen wohnen im Zimmer 305 unter dem Namen Mr. und Mrs. Jones. Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen welche Idee du hast um ihr Zimmer zu durchsuchen."

Die Stille war fast erdrückend. Ziva starrte sprachlos und leicht verlegen zu Boden. Sie hätte niemals an der Profenssionalität ihres Bosses anzweifeln dürfen. „Komm schon lächelein bisschen." Gibbs legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Kollegin und drückte sie an sich. „Ich bestell und jetzt was."

A/N: So das wars mal wieder. Bitte schreibt mir wie's euch gefällt.


End file.
